


Doing The Unstuck

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing The Unstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2003 as part of a challenge to write fic inspired by the songs of The Cure.

"It's much too late," you say, "for doing this now." Smallville flashes through your mind, quaint, blindly innocent--and oh so long ago. "We should have done it then--"

Clar-- _Superman_ twists your arms tighter behind your back, locking you in place. His eyes are the opposite of his hands, tender and kind. "Well, it just goes to show how wrong you can be," he whispers as his lips fall slowly to yours.

Soft and sweet, kissing you like he's a virgin, like he hasn't ever fucked Lana or Chloe--or Lois. Kissing you like you are the meaning of wonder.

"Lex." He whispers your name against your lips as your cock grows hard, pressing insistently against your pants.

Goddammit, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But you're hard and you're already moving against his leg. Friction rubbing right along the line of your cock, so good and somehow lessening that empty longing that still fills you.

And Cl-- _the alien_ is sliding down to his knees, kissing a trail down your grey sweater to your deftly undone pants. Your cock aches for his touch, and you don't have to wait long as his hand strokes you gently; he guides you to his wet, red lips. Your heart is pounding. It's hot and good, and he's sucking you like he's done this before. Licking and moving in the practiced rhythm that you love, your knees forgetting their master and buckling under you, until you're supporting your weight on his shoulders.

Body memory crashes in and you know this isn't the first time. Your cock twitches with the knowledge and your balls are aching, tight against your body. Cl--Superman pulls away, leaving you moaning and your cock trembles in the cool air. He spit slicks two fingers and your stomach knots in anticipation.

Mouth--God, so fucking hot--on your cock, moving with purpose as two fingers plunge roughly into you. You yell and jerk, the sharp pain bursting in your ass, your eyes seek his and they belie his hands again. Heat and affection staring up at you.

Soft, slurping sounds as he pulls away.

"It's never too late." His eyes bore into you and you nod slowly.

His fingers are twisting and moving inside of you. You blink hard against tears and you don't know if it is from the pain or the emotion that courses through you with each passing moment as you fall into his eyes.

His mouth devours you again and your head is back, your eyes closed, your breath coming in gulps that threaten to choke you. Your balls grow tight under his tongue and lips, the breathless ache that starts in your gut, your spine, your balls and you're coming into his mouth, shuddering and biting your tongue hard enough to bleed. There will be no names called, no truth beyond the physical.

He slips your cock from his mouth and spits your semen into his hand. You watch through your lashes as he slicks his cock with the hot pool of liquid in his hand. No longer held by him, you make a desperate move to escape, to get away from the lightning strike of need that continues to rip you open.

But--

You are caught, forced to face the wall and your legs are spread. His cock presses into you and you feel yourself opening for him, the scream that comes from your throat the only real pain. Your body is aching to take him in, to give him everything. Your body knows more than your mind. More than your heart.

Your hands are trapped under his as he moves inside of you, huge and you're too full, you feel like you might die from the pain-pleasure. You bend your head and your aching cock juts from your body, dripping with the need to come again.

He's murmuring in your ear, "I love you--so tight--always so tight--Jesus, Lex--I wish you knew."

Right now you know--he loves you. The tight burn distracts you from understanding the implications but you're free and high with the pain of love still thrusting into you.

You want to say that you love him, too, but he finds the right angle and you're rendered incoherent. It's so tight; you're stretched and clenching, lost to everything but the need to come.

There are tears on your face and cries from your throat. You look down at your cock pulsing white ribbons onto the wall, jerking with each arc of love and pleasure that wracks you with shudders.

And then he's coming. You feel him pulsing inside of you, the swell of his cock, the jerks, the tight bright heat of him. He's moaning your name, licking your neck, tasting your sweat and shaking all over.

"I love you, Clark."

Your voice is broken. His soft sob is the only response.

Then he's slipping out of you, turning you, lifting your chin. And you know he's going to take it from you, every last moment of it, every last word. You don't try to stop him, you couldn't. But just for a moment, hate blends with the love and you remember why you are enemies.

His hands hold you in place and he whispers, "It's never too late."

You blink, swallow, gaze him full in the eye--

Throw back your head and kiss it all goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's notes: Perhaps I should have written this listening to the song _Doing The Unstuck_ instead of the song _Open_. Oh well.


End file.
